mysingingmonstersfandomcom-20200222-history
Shugabush Island
About Shugabush Island contains the Shugafam, a type of Legendary Monster, as well as some Natural Monsters. Shugabush Island is available at level 6 for free, after purchasing Air Island. It was first released on December 10, 2013. Like Ethereal Island, monsters on this island can only be Teleported here from other islands, once they are fed to level 15. Teleporting will reset their levels back to level 1, and turn the monsters into eggs again. Teleportation is currently impossible to reverse, so the monsters will stay permanently on Shugabush Island. The Shugabush, which is bred on Plant Island, is the basis for breeding the rest of the Shugafam and it can be teleported to Shugabush Island once it is fed to level 15. All other Legendary Monsters are bred by combining the Shugabush with a Natural Monster on Shugabush Island. The Natural Monsters residing on Shugabush Island can be bought from the Shugabush market, bred on their home island and teleported to Shugabush Island, or bred on Shugabush Island by breeding a Natural Monster already on the island with the Shugabush. Rare Monsters of the Natural Monsters on Shugabush Island can also be acquired in the same way, though only during Daily Deals. Breeding a Shugabush with a Common monster may result in the Common Natural Monster, the Shugabush, or the Rare version of the Natural Monster if that Rare Monster is available to Breed. If a monster is fed to level 15 on Shugabush Island, they will appear in the "place" list on Gold Island. If the player attempts to place the monster on Gold Island, they will get the message, "Because of conflicts in the interdimensional magic on Shugabush Island, this monster cannot be placed on Gold island." This is likely because Big Blue Bubble has yet to integrate the rest of the Shugafam into Gold Island's song. However, if a Shugabush is fed to level 15 on Plant Island, it may be placed on Gold Island. Indigenous Monsters Eight of the Monsters of Shugabush Island have only the Legendary element; all but the Shugabush itself can be found only on this island. Seven other monsters have Natural Elements, and can live on the Natural Islands. The list of indigenous monsters is below with each monster's class indicated in parenthesis. Rocks and Trees Main Article: Obstacles Removing the rocks and trees from the island earns the player Experience and it opens up space to place more Monsters, Decorations, or Structures. Removed obstacles are not gone permanently; they can be bought back with Diamonds under the decorations section in the Market. Breeding On Shugabush Island, all monsters can only be bred using a Shugabush + Natural Monster combination. Shugabush Island Breeding Combinations: * Shugabush + Deedge = Shugavox *Shugabush + Quibble = Shugabuzz *Shugabush + Mammott = Shugarock *Shugabush + Oaktopus = Shugajo *Shugabush + PomPom = Shugitar *Shugabush + Potbelly = Shugabass *Shugabush + Furcorn = Shugabeats Music The music of is a remix of Love or Money, from the award-winning Kristian Bush. Like the original song, the island's key is G major. The song plays at 89 beats per minute. Castle Upgrades Main Article: Castle To be placed on an island, each monster requires a specific number of beds. For Natural Monsters, this is equal to the number of elements that monster represents. Legendary Monsters each occupy three beds except for the Shugabush, which occupies two beds. Upgrade the Castle to unlock more beds. Cost of each upgrade: Castle: Shugabush Island Strategy While the song of the island is crucial, users may also want to use some of these numbers to help with planning which monsters to feed first and make 100% happy first, as well as plan frequency of coin collection. The numbers below are as follows: It should be noted that Rate is half for 0% happy, and Time is doubled for 0% happy. Notes * Shugabush Island was added in the Version 1.2.4 Update on December 10th, 2013. * The Shugabush Island Castle does not produce a bass sound, regardless of upgrades. The only other Castle that does not produce a bass sound is the Crystal Castle on Gold Island. * The Shugabush is necessary to breed any monsters on Shugabush Island. * No Monster which lives on Shugabush Island can go to Gold Island, because of conflicts in the inter-dimensional magic of Shugabush Island. * The Oaktopus on this island, unlike those on other islands, has a birds' nest on its head, since the Version 1.3.2 Update. * The Deedge on this island, unlike those on other islands, doesn't have the snow that is on/right next to its fridges. * Intentional or not, the Rare Quibble on this island has some of it's keys replaced with white ones. * The Obstacles on this island appear to have speakers on them. * Shugabush Island and Plant Island have the same ambience noise. * Shugabush Island is the only island that is named after a monster. ( Technically, Wublin Island is named after the Wublins, but not one monster in particular. ) * Shugabush Island is the only island in the game where Shugabush does not sing, or vocalize in any way. * Quibble is the only Natural Monster on this island that does not dress up for any season. * Strangely, Shugabush Island doesn't follow the element system that the Natural Islands follow; for example, Quibble is available on the island and requires the elements Water and Air, which manifest in Tweedle and Toe Jammer, who both aren't available on the island. * PomPom and Rare PomPom are the only two monsters in Shugabush Island to contain the Earth element. Category:Shugabush Island Category:Islands